Star Wars Galaxies
Where it all Began! Born out of a desire to recreate what was lost On the 3rd of October 2006, a call went out around the forums of Chilastra. A player seeking Jedi and Roleplayers for the formation of guild. The idea was to again implement some of the features that were removed with the NGE. There was some interest and from there the guild started to take shape. Under the Leadership of Everitt Cage the guild soon earnt a reputation for being a top guild. More and more players flocked to join the ever growing guild. Players would eventually pay to transfer there characters over to be apart of what was going on, the Defenders reputation grew quickly, and were arguably the top Jedi guild in the game. Known for its helpful and knowledgeable leaders and players. Recruitment of Force Sensitive's Greetings fellow Jedi! Are you looking for jedi themed content? A Force Ranking System? A Master/Padawan matching system? If so, look no further than Defenders of Peace The purpose of DoP is to provide a functional and immersive Jedi-themed organization for its members in replacement of the old FRS. DoP's mission is to bring balance to the Force by liberating the galaxy from oppressive Sith rule. In addition to regular meetings at the Jedi Enclave on Yavin IV, DoP also features its own content system. and is current setting up an RP Council to help with assignments DoP operates out of Rori. The Temple is used for meetings, study, and lightsaber crafting. DoP has also formed its own Pilot Squadren to extend our mission of "Keeping the Peace" into space, as well as to help members who are new to the pilot profession with any missions they cannot complete alone, know as Defender Squadron! he Ranking system consists of four ranks: Rank I: Initiate Rank II: Padawan Rank III: Knight Rank IV: Master The ranks work in the following way: 1) Immediately upon joining DoP a player is granted the 1st rank, Initiate. 2) Upon reaching CL 38 a player qualifies to take the Padawan Trials. After completing the trials the player is granted the 2nd rank, Padawan. 3) Upon reaching CL 90 a player qualifies to take the Knight Trials. After completing the trials the player is granted the 3rd rank, Knight. 4) To become a Master a player must train a Padawan of their own to CL 90, and their Padawan must complete the Knight Trials. Both the Padawan and Knight trial systems are fully functional and have been completed by dozens of members, though I will not go into what they involve for the sake of keeping them unique to DoP. Any Jedi who join at CL 90 are asked to complete the trials, and are then advanced to rank III. Ranks are granted by means of the guild title system, and anyone can see a list of all members as well as their current rank at any time using the /guildshow command. There is no ruling council(RP Council is different) or "grand master" of DoP. While there is a "guild leader" as far as game mechanics are concerned, this player only cares for administrative duties such as mail, assigning trials, adjusting ranks, etc. As far as actual leadership goes, FA's Knights and Masters serve as the collective leaders of the guild. DoP is a guild, Jedi content system, FRS, and Master/Padawan system all rolled into one. If you are thinking of transferring your character or creating a character on a new server, look no further than Force Academy. Chilastra's server population is usualy "medium" according to the character creation screen, and the amount of players seen in game support this. If you are interested in joining Defenders of Peace, contact Everitt in game. May the Force be With You! Progress into the Next Year The guild continued to grow, adding a mix of players from all walks of life and locations around the world, built on friendship and the desire for a great experience the guild Prospered. It was during this time the leader took a break of three months, seeing the rise of Domiaq Moonlighter to fill in for Everitt on his 3 months absence. The Apprentice of Legendary Defender Master Debelem, took on the roll and many challenges that faced him as the game set up began to change. DoP had been a Jedi guild first and foremost, but with the arrival of new endgame raids DoP soon founds itself behind the eight ball as there was no viability in an all Jedi guild. Domiaq called forth many of the Masters to gather opinion on what was best, and was decided upon to still keep the focus but add a slight change to the way the guild was run. Traditionally the exception for membership was limited at your Jedi and your non combat Alt, this was changed to allowing non Jedi alts to be accepted to help those partake in end game activities. Everitt returned as he said he would taking back over from Domiaq who had performed well in the task. The guild continued to do it thing, defending the piece, running RP based events and training apprentices. Like all good guilds there were many good people who made it a great place, Domiaq, Debelem, Tanthalas, Dlek and Simko to name a few were always going above and beyond the call of duty which made for a great experience to any one who joined The Change With out word or reason, many players logged in to find the guilds city on Rori; Defenders of Peace. Was no longer showing up on the shuttle port list. Upon travelling to the city, it was discovered the shuttle port was gone along with the cty buildings, and those of which belonged to Everitt. Guild chat was alive as we all tried to debunk the mystery, some were able to contact the GM's eventually as we had all expected this to just be an attack on the account. The days passed and the questions were mounting, we found out the account had been deleted and restored, but were unable to tell us more then that, we sat waiting for word. Discussions rose about a plan of action, do we stay, do we go? and in all honesty it was a question that divided many as we struggled to find an answer. It was decided to set a dead line and wait and if nothing happened, there was a plan. =An End of an Era= The allotted time arrived, and on the last day Everitt logged back in saying nothing. Bombarded with questions he said nothing until approached by a Member when asked what was wrong he uttered ...This will be the Last Time you see me Actually you do not see me now, I am just a spirit of my former self With that he logged off vanishing in mysterious circumstances, and with that the call was given to abandon rank and reform, and with him ending, so did control over our future as a Guild The Next Era- Force Academy With the ending of the old, and the birth of the new it was tough going. Many felt it was the wrong choice, and others felt it was the right choice. Master Debelem had stayed behind in DoP to catch any of the stragglers, and good measure was taken to insure all members knew of what happened, and where we were should they have returned. FA took shape to carry on the great experience DoP had given us, It was the desire to continue and carry on our ways which drove the birth. As SWG got older so did the guild, the game changed and the guild changed with it. The allowing of non Jedi into the guild so end game was able to more active and cater better for its members were introduced. A new guard of players made their Mark, names like Loola, Nimaig and Vosraeba all became integral parts in the success of the guild. In 2011 SWG was shut down on the Live server, and the Academy operated until server down. Note: To this day many still wonder the reasoning behind the departure of Everitt, there are rumours galore but somethings are best left as a mystery sometimes... SWG Legeneds - The Force Academy Awakens With the closure of SWG in 2011, our time in SWG ended. Over the years we had talked about all going back one day, but never got any further than talk and remembering the past. With the 15th Anniversary of SWG in 2018, the idea of going back for old time sake to run around was discussed, and nothing more than an idea happened. As we got towards the end of 2018, we asked ourselves why not return? and in Feb 2019 Force Academy took its first step to fully returning with the official reformation of the guild in SWG on the SWG Legends Emulator server Category:Guild Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Galaxies